pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: VeggieTales in Town
The thirty-first episode of Season 37, and the first 1-hour special. Phineas and Ferb open a portal, leading the VeggieTales cast to Danville. It's up to the boys and their friends to bring the veggies back to the countertop. Doofenshmirtz tries to find LarryBoy (Larry the Cucumber)'s weak spot. There will be four silly songs, one at the end each part. Episode Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb are making a portal that leads people into another world. Buford wants to go visit that Gravity Falls place, Baljeet wants to see Calvin and Hobbes again, Heidi would like to go into Super Mario Brothers. Phineas will see what he can do. Phineas finally gets something, and a bunch of vegetables fall out of the portal. Then, the portal goes berserk and explodes. The veggies wonder where they are. Phineas says they're in Danville. The veggies introduce themselves: Larry, Bob, Junior, Laura, Jimmy, Jerry, Alfred, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry. Phineas introduces his gang: himself, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Bailey, Katherine, Lauren, Hannah, Amanda, Haven, Heidi, Tanner, Ford, Dylan, Mallory, Katie, and Emily. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a cookie jar. Then, Monogram is waiting on the screen, waiting to give him his mission. Doofenshmirtz has been researching a superhero that recently arrived in town. If he sees a cucumber, be on the lookout. He should try and protect him without his owners seeing him. Perry heads off to Doof's headquarters. Back with the gang, Bob wants to know if Phineas and Ferb can get them back to the countertop. He says it's possible, but it's going to be hard. He's going to need lots of help. Suddenly, there's a call for help. Larry turns into LarryBoy. Amanda wonders where Larry went. LarryBoy said he just changed his costume. The call for help came from Vanessa. She was about to be attacked by gangsters. LarryBoy quickly traps the gang in a slew of plungers and saves Vanessa. She wonders where that strange cucumber came from. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Doof is watching LarryBoy's latest adventure when Perry comes in. Doof was expecting Perry, and he traps him inside a tomato. He says he's got a big surprise for him. It cuts to the first silly song. Part 2 Doof's big surprise is revealed. It's the Weak-Inator. It will turn any person into the weakest thing ever by finding their weak spot. He was busy researching this cucumber superhero who recently came into town. He was going to find his weak spot. Back with the boys, the whole gang is working on a portal back to the countertop. The veggies can't do anything because they don't have hands. Baljeet offers to take them to the mall. Irving, Katherine, and Heidi want to come along. Baljeet says yes. At the mall, Baljeet is getting strange looks from everyone. He thinks it's because of the veggies. Jimmy says he's so hungry he could eat a whole planet. They go to Slushy Dawg where they see Jeremy. Jeremy wonders who the veggies are. Irving says they're from VeggieTales. Jeremy is stunned, because he loved that show as a kid. He thought that Junior was the best. Junior feels proud. He thinks to himself, little guys CAN do big things. Back with Doof, he's locating LarryBoy. There's a reading on his Inator. It's coming from the mall. Doofenshmirtz declares a trip to the mall. Perry hopes Phineas and Ferb aren't there. Luckily, they're at home whipping up a portal. But not for long. Tanner wants to go to the mall with everyone to take a break. Phineas thinks that's a good idea. He calls Baljeet letting him know the work crew is coming to the mall. Monogram lets Perry know his owners are coming to the mall. Perry gets worried, and it cuts to the next silly song. Part 3 The veggies are busy chatting it up with Jeremy. Every veggie had something to tell him. LarryBoy said he's not a pickle, he's a cucumber. Bob said God made you special and He loves you very much. Junior said love your neighbor. Laura said you can save people by spreading nice words. Jimmy said gourds just wanna have fun. Jerry said he could eat a whole spaceship. Alfred says he'd get nasty letters about water buffalo. Mr. Nezzer said he loves the bunny. Mr. Lunt said it's almost two past eight. Pa Grape said he'd never be mean again (Jeremy got confused). Petunia said that God has a plan for us. Madame Blueberry said a thankful heart is a happy heart. Jeremy remembers every single episode they had just spoofed. Mr. Lunt wants to know what a spoof is. Irving says to stop breaking the fourth wall because Phineas and Ferb are here. Phineas is happy to see Jeremy. But then, Doofenshmirtz comes and confronts Larry, AKA LarryBoy. He grabs a chocolate bar. He follows the candy which Doofenshmirtz is carrying. Buford is confused. Bob says that chocolate is his temptation. Ferb thinks that's bad and they should stop Doof. Katherine asked how he knew his name. Phineas says it's because of her. Katherine realizes she's dumb. At Doof's, LarryBoy struggles to get free. Doof reveals the Power-Suck-Inator. He's going to drain all of LarryBoy's power. LarryBoy knew he should've gone to the mall as plain old Larry. Then, it cuts to a silly song. Part 4 Phineas is devising a plan. He tells Isabella, Baljeet, Bailey, Hannah, Tanner, Mallory, and Katie to finish the portal while the others save LarryBoy. It's going to be tough, but they can do it. They've traveled around the world, stopped an evil robot riot, and explored Africa for their lost pal. This could be a cinch. At Doof's HQ, Perry manages to escape, helping LarryBoy out too. But Phineas and Ferb come, and Perry quickly hides. Phineas and Ferb start beating up Doof, the veggies jump on Doof, and the others use baseball launchers. It works fine. Then, the gang has defeated Doof. Larry declares a silly song for a celebration. They dance to Larry's silly song. Afterwards, Isabella calls Phineas and Ferb, telling them the portal is ready. The veggies file in front of the portal and say goodbye, and God made you special. After they leave, the portal explodes. Bailey's first thought is, nice. Songs *''Endangered Love'' *''His Cheeseburger'' *''Happy Tooth Day'' *''Larry's Blues'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Bob: "Aren't you a little young to do danger things like that?" *Phineas: "Well yes, yes I am," Ferb's Line "This is bad... we need to stop Doofenshmirtz!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A cookie jar Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Errors *Phineas remembers an event relating to the 2nd dimension Continuity *Baljeet mentions Calvin and Hobbes ("Phineas and Ferb meet Calvin and Hobbes") *Phineas mentions traveling around the world, stopping a robot riot, and finding Perry in Africa ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") VeggieTales Continuity *Jimmy says he's so hungry he can eat a whole planet ("Are You My Neighbor?") *Junior thinks little guys can do big things ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") *The following is what the veggies told Jeremy: **Larry said he's not a pickle, and he's a cucumber ("Are You My Neighbor?") **Bob said God made you special ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") **Junior said love your neighbor ("Are You My Neighbor?") **Laura says we can save people by nice words ("LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed") **Jimmy says gourds just wanna have fun ("Bob and Larry Sing the 80's") **Jerry says he could eat a whole spaceship ("Are You My Neighbor?") **Alfred said they'd get nasty letters ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") **Mr. Nezzer said he loves the bunny ("Rack, Shack, and Benny") **Mr. Lunt said it's two past eight ("Rack, Shack, and Benny") **Pa Grape said he'd never be mean again ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?") **Petunia said God has a plan ("It's a Meaningful Life") **Madame Blueberry said a thankful heart is a happy heart ("Madame Blueberry") *Doofenshmirtz watches LarryBoy's recent adventure ("The League of Incredible Vegetables") *LarryBoy's temptation is revealed ("LarryBoy and the Bad Apple") *The soundtrack from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie", and "Josh and the Big Wall" is constantly heard *Endangered Love, His Cheeseburger, Happy Tooth Day, and Larry's Blues are the silly songs ("King George and the Ducky", "Madame Blueberry", "The Little House That Stood", "Duke and the Great Pie War") Allusions *'VeggieTales': The episode is primarily focused on the veggie crew *'Gravity Falls': Buford mentions Gravity Falls *'Calvin and Hobbes': Baljeet mentions Calvin and Hobbes *'Super Mario Bros.': Heidi wants to go into a Mario game Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Season 37 Category:Fan-Fiction Specials